The New Generation Of Winx Story 1
by Lilgemini0f93
Summary: The six main fairies have moved on and now each of their daughters are walking in their footsteps; what new adventures wait for them?
1. Introductory

Introduction

Alfea has 6 new fairies.

Isabelle – Princess of New Sparks- Fairy of Flame – Color: Mint Green – Hair Color: Brown – Eye Color: Aqua – Daughter of Bloom and Sky – Age 16 – Zodiac Sign: Virgo

Rachel – Princess of Solaria – Fairy of Light – Color: Pale Blue – Hair Color: Blonde – Eye Color: Brown – Daughter of Stella and Brandon – Age 15- Zodiac Sign: Pisces

Violet – Fairy of Sprout – Color: Yellow – Hair Color: Black – Eye Color: Green – Daughter of Flora and Helia – Age 16 – Zodiac Sign: Capricorn

Melody– Fairy of Sound – Color: Violet – Hair Color: Magenta – Eye Color: Deep Blue – Daughter of Musa and Riven – Age 16 – Zodiac Sign: Taurus

Nicole – Fairy of Computers – Color: Turquoise – Hair Color: Ginger – Eye Color: Light Green – Daughter of Tecna and Timmy – Age 16 – Zodiac Sign: Libra

Cheyenne – Princess of Tides – Fairy of Water – Color: Tangerine – Hair Color: Plum – Eye Color: Crystal Blue – Daughter of Layla and Nabu – Age 15 – Zodiac Sign: Cancer


	2. Isabelle

The Next Story

Hey, I'm Isabelle, and I'm a fairy

That's right, I said fairy, actually, I'm a fairy princess; I come from another dimension, sort of a magical realm. I am the princess of the planet New Sparks; my parents are King Sky and Queen Bloom, and I have one older brother, Keith.

Perhaps you've heard of my mom, Bloom, the fairy who saved the magic dimension from the evil Ancestral Witches along with her best friends. Now her best friends have moved on and are living their own lives and their daughters are now my best friends, so I guess we're carrying on the Winx Club. There are six of us: me, Rachel, Violet, Melody, Nicole, and Cheyenne.

So now all of us are enrolled at Alfea school for fairies as freshman; Keith, Rachel's brother Steven, and Melody's brother Joel are starting their second year at Redfountain school for heroics and bravery. I have no idea what to expect now that the Ancestral Witches are defeated and their descendants, the enemies of Winx, the Trix, are imprisoned in a rehab realm. But I'm still hoping for an adventure; Mom said that just being at Alfea is the start of a wonderful journey, and I hope she's right, because there has almost never been a time when she's wrong. I'm not my mom, but I'm proud to be her daughter and I want to live up to her name, which is well-known throughout the entire realm of Magix; the entire former Winx club is famous.

So what's happened to the six incredible fairies?

Well, as I already said, my mom, Bloom, is the Queen of New Sparks, which has aligned with the planet Eraklion, my father Sky's kingdom, and rules beside him. The people all love her and she loves them; she's not just my mother, but my idol, and mentor, I want to be just like her someday.

Rachel's mom Stella is the Queen of the planet Solaria and rules alongside Rachel's dad Brandon; thanks to her, Solaria is known for it's brightness and incredible fashion.

Violet's mom Flora lives on Linthea with her dad Helia, teaching young fairies who are not old enough yet to attend Alfea the secrets of nature. Helia teaches young ones how to draw and paint.

Melody's mom Musa is continuing her role as Guardian Fairy and lives with Melody's dad Riven; she has brought rhythm, melody, tune, and the most beautiful music to the planet.

Nicole's mom Tecna runs an institute for technology and programming with her dad Timmy. She has helped others design the most spectacular computer upgrades.

Cheyenne's mom Layla is the Queen of the planet Tides and rules alongside her dad Nabu; she keeps the waters running smoothly and has made sure there is no pollution in anywhere in the realm; she has also started a dance studio.

So now that the former Winx have gone down their own paths, it's up to us to hold out the Winx name.


	3. The Color Pink

3. The Color Pink

The first few weeks after the semester started wouldn't have been so bad if it hadn't been raining all the time and having five roommates wasn't so hard. Melody and Violet kept on fighting, and so did Cheyenne and Rachel; each of us were feeling crowded, and we all had something to complain about. Rachel complained more than any of us because she missed her old room in Solaria, Cheyenne was always irritating her, and her wardrobe wasn't big enough. I love my friends and I hate to see them disgruntled, so I tried the best I could to make everyone happy, even though I was almost ready to go home myself. On one Saturday afternoon, everyone seemed to be relaxed and enjoying the day when-

"AAAUUGGGGHHH!" We heard Rachel's scream from all the way in her room. She ran out in her bathrobe, and we all saw that her hair was completely bubblegum pink-colored. Violet, Nicole, and Cheyenne tried to stifle a giggle while Melody and I just stared at our pink-haired friend in her blue robe.

"LOOK AT ME!" Rachel screeched. "LOOK AT MY HAIR! IT'S HORRID! WHAT AN UNGLY COLOR! I LOOK AWFUL!"

"Ray, what did you do?" Melody said in astonishment, her eyes were wide with shock.

"I didn't do anything!" Rachel kept her voice raised. "I just put in a few drops of leave-in hair gel, and now I look like THIS!" She pointed to her newly colored hair. This is where Cheyenne, Violet, and Nicole couldn't hold back any longer and burst out laughing; Nicole actually snorted!

"You guys think this is funny!" Rachel snarled at the three of them.

"Sorry, Rachel, but you look so funny!" Nicole snorted again, holding onto her sides.

"Let me see that hair gel bottle, Ray" Melody said. Rachel quickly ran into her room, and came back out holding a purple bottle; Melody took it from her and examined it.

"It says LEAVE-IN HAIR GEL, but…" she plucked out the cord and smelled it. "This isn't hair gel at all; it's pink hair-dye! I know it by the smell; the label's all wrong."

"But it was gel when I bought it….Rachel said. "Wait a minute…CHEYENNE!"  
We all turned to Cheyenne, who had a look of guilt written all over her face. Rachel glared hard at her and her nostrils flared.

"YOU SWITCHED MY BOTTLE, DIDN'T YOU?" She shouted.

"Well-l….." Cheyenne shuffled her feet. "I didn't think it'd turn pink, really; I was angry at you for borrowing my yellow top without permission FOR THE THIRD TIME and then getting it completely filthy. So I wanted to get you back; I thought the dye was actually leave-in curling conditioner, so you'd have curly hair instead of straight. I switched the labels, but I didn't know it was dyeing, I'm so sorry, Rachel".

"Well, I'm sorry if you're mad about the shirt, I am, but YOU DYED MY HAIR WITHOUT KNOWING!" Rachel shouted. "IF ALL THE NO-GOOD, DIRTY TRICKS YOU COULD'VE PULLED-!"

"Ray, calm down" I said. "We can fix it, okay? Cheyenne, to really say sorry, why don't you go buy some hair dye that'll change Rachel's hair back to normal?"

"I'm on it" Cheyenne picked up her purse and ran out the door, while Melody and I tried to calm Rachel down.


	4. Sick Mother

Chapter Four: Sick Mother

So was Rachel's hair restored to normal color? Yeah, but she turned Cheyenne's favorite sweater from chartreuse to grey. Then Cheyenne got really mad at her and put a spell on her that gave bad acne. Rachel was furious and couldn't undo the spell, so now she's in the infirmary with zits all over her face. Melody and I are still mad at Cheyenne, but Nicole and Violet agreed she got what she deserved. Because of her facial condition, Rachel had to miss our first defense class, which was going to be taught by the head of discipline, Ms. Griselda.

Mom was right; Griselda is tough and won't let anyone get away with anything at all. She had that cold stare, and those piercing eyes that sent a chill down all our spines. But that didn't scare us, not much at least; if she's as tough as Mom said she was, than I could be tougher if I'd show her I wasn't going to let her push me around. The class was held outside, so we'd have plenty of space; we were all transformed and Griselda stood in front of us. I looked around and saw that Violet was shaking and Nicole looked like she might throw up.

"Alright then, let's get started" Griselda said sternly. "Today, we're going to learn the basic deflective maneuver. Since you're new to this school, it should be easy because any fairy can do it."

She stood in a defensive stance and waved her arms to create a large magic dome over herself. "This is called the deflectus dome. You can use it against any attack and it will protect you." She waved her arms again and the dome was gone. "Now you try; take a defensive stance just like I did, focus your energy, and say "Deflectus!"

We did as she said; Mine, Cheyenne's, and Melody's was perfect, Violet's kept on turning off and on like a light, and Nicole's was too small, only covering her chest and neck.

Griselda shook her head at them. "Ladies, this is unacceptable; Nicole, you're not using enough energy to conjure your dome, and Violet, you're not concentrating. Let's try one more time".

We did it again and Violet was still not concentrating, and now Nicole's was only two inches bigger than last time. "Well, at least you were putting more effort into it this time" Griselda said. "But Violet, you need to focus; if your mind is elsewhere, your opponent will easily beat you. Class dismissed"

We all headed to our next class; I noticed Violet was looking downcast and sad. I went beside her and put my hand on her shoulder. "Hey, it's okay if you didn't get it right the first time" I said. "We'll try again tomorrow."

She nodded, but still looked sad. "What's wrong, sweetie?" I asked. "You seem distracted."

"I'm fine" Violet sighed. "It's just…..my dad called yesterday; my mom is really sick."

"Oh" I said. "Is she going to be alright?"

She shrugged. "I don't know; she has a really high fever. Dad said she was acting funny before; she was missing meal, coughing, experiencing headaches, hot flashes, and dizziness. She's in bed now, she's too weak to walk."  
"I'm sorry" I gave her a hug. "Is that why you were distracted?"  
She nodded. "I was thinking about her all night last night, and today I keep on hoping she'll get well again, but sounds like she's really ill."

"Don't worry" I kept hugging her. "I'm sure she'll be fine.

Even though I said it, I wasn't sure myself. But I didn't want one of my best friends to be restless with worry. I knew Violet was worried about her mom, and I didn't blame her; if my Mom got really sick, I would be worried, too.

That night, I woke up to the sound of someone screaming. My roommate, Melody, heard it too; we ran out the door of our room. Cheyenne came out of hers and Violet's room and Nicole came out of her room, too.

"It's Violet" Cheyenne said. "She's screaming her head off in there!"

"What's wrong?" I asked. "I don't know!" Cheyenne said. "I woke up when I heard her screaming in her sleep!"  
I ran into the room where Violet laid in her bed, kicking and screaming. I ran right to the bed side and grabbed her, shaking her.

"Vi, wake up!" I shouted. "It's okay! Wake up!"

She stopped screaming as she woke, and looked at me with watery eyes. She flung her arms around me and sniffled; I put my arms around her.

"What's the matter?" I asked. "You were screaming like someone was trying to murder you!"

"Not me" She said, still sniffling. "My mom; I saw her, Izzie, I saw her as if she was really there. She was in pain, crying out to me. I couldn't help her, and I just watched as she suffered. Oh, Isabelle, it was horrible!"

"Sshh" I held her and stroked her hair. "It's okay, sweetie, it was just a bad dream. I know you're worried about your mom, but you'll never have to see her suffer.

"I'm still scared" She said.

"I know" I said.


	5. Virus

5. Virus

Violet was in pretty bad shape after that dream. She wouldn't eat or talk, or draw, which was her favorite thing to do. All of us were worried, especially me; Violet wasn't acting like herself, and it scared me. The two of us were always able to talk about anything to one another, and I've always been able to feel when something's wrong. And something was definitely wrong with her.

"C'mon, Vi, talk to me" I called her by my nickname for her to let her know I was concerned. We were sitting alone in the room on the couch. She was reading her favorite magazine TEEN ARTS, but it seemed to me she was just holding it and not paying attention to it at all. "I'm worried about you" I said.

"I'm sorry, Izzie, but I don't want to talk about it" Violet put the magazine down, stood up, and headed for the door.

"But-"I started before she opened and shut the door. I sighed; that dream she had must have really been hard on her, and now she won't even to talk to me, her best friend, who's been like her sister, who knows her better than anyone else, about it. I heard the door open and Rachel walked in, completely acne-free.

"My perfect complexion has been restored!" She hugged me tight and I managed to giggle a little. Her face couldn't have been glowing brighter; typical Rachel!

"Good" I nodded. "Now will you and Cheyenne finally stop this ridiculous franchise?"

"Well…." She paused "Rachel!" I shook her. "Okay, okay!" She surrendered. "Don't me wrong, darling; I love her, but NO ONE messes with my hair!"

Cheyenne suddenly walked in, looking down; when she saw Rachel, she looked a little scared and kept her distance.

"Don't worry, sweetie" Rachel stuck out her hand. "I am hereby calling a truce, ok?"

Cheyenne smiled and shook her hand. "Ok, that makes me feel a little better."

"Are you okay?" I asked. "You and Rachel made up, so why the long face?"  
She looked at me with sorrowful eyes. "It's not just Violet's mom who's sick now; I just heard that my mom is sick with a high fever, too."

"No kidding?" I asked; Cheyenne shook her head.

"Violet and Cheyenne's moms are sick?" Rachel asked. "When did this happen?"  
"A few days ago, while you were still in the infirmary" I answered. "Then Violet had this horrible nightmare about her mom, and she hasn't been acting like herself since."

"Then I think what she needs is a good meal, a nice hot bath, a fresh manicure, and pedicure" Rachel said. "Nothing like that to turn a frown upside down."

Just then a blue-haired fairy came in. "Princess Isabelle and Princess Rachel, news from each of your home planets. Both your mothers are sick with a high fever; it happened last night."

Rachel and I stared at each other; MY mom was sick, as well? And Rachel's? What was going on? Was this some sort of prank? Or was somebody trying to get back at the original Winx? It got worse; Melody and Nicole's moms got sick the next day. When we all got together in our dorm, we agreed this was no mere coincidence.

"It's a virus, no doubt" Nicole said. "But how did they all get it?"

"No virus could've spread like that on each of our parents so quickly" Melody said. "I say the six original Winx have been spelled."

"But what proof do we have?" I asked. "I'm not saying I don't agree, but we need evidence."

"Isabelle's right" Nicole said. "And I think I know how to find it."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Nicole's theory was that the Winx had been spelled by a dark virus called Plaque Syndrome, which could cause them to become seriously ill and weak, rendering them nearly powerless. The tiny particles of the virus slowly take apart bit by bit your magical energy until there is almost nothing left, not enough to transform or protect yourself. Symptoms of Plaque Gas were high fever, cold skin, tiny bumps on the forehead, and no shadow. Plaque Gas isn't contagious; it's only spread by magic, by a dark spell. The thing that spreads it is called a Plaque Beetle, whose venomous bites cause someone to catch the illness.

Plaque beetles are rare, so they can't be spreading so quickly without magic. When I visited my mom, she was so sick, but I saw it. The bite mark which was identical to the mark of the beetle's bite; when I told Nicole, her theory was confirmed because the others said they saw the same mark. We all gathered in our room on Saturday afternoon to discuss what to do.

"The only cure for the Plaque Beetle's venom is the sap from Niggerbee tree" Nicole said. "They're found on the inhospitable planet of Gnomix".

"Then we go there, get enough sap we need, go back to our realms, and our moms are Plaque Syndrome-free" said Rachel.

"It's not that simple" Violet said. "Gnomix is a dangerous, gas-filled, disease-infested planet. If we went there, we'd have to wear protective suits to avoid inhaling the various gases and getting sick. And we couldn't transform because the toxic atmosphere affects our winx, even if we're wearing suits."

"It's really risky" Nicole said. "To avoid disease-spreading, all transports to Gnomix were taken out of commission. The only way to get there are singular interrealm containment pods. They're not the safest way to travel, and the planet's atmosphere burns the outer layer of the pod."

I listened silently; true, traveling to Gnomix was a risky business, and to honest I was scared. But I thought of my mom and remembered how sick she was. Who could protect her if someone tried to hurt her? The guards, maybe, but not without magic. I decided I was going to have to swallow my fear.

I stood up. "I don't know about you guys, but my mom is practically powerless with little protection. She's always been there for me, and I know she'd do the same for me if I was sick, so I'm going, no matter the risk."

They all looked at me with are-you-serious-looks on their faces; I knew what they were thinking but I didn't care.

"I have to do this" I told them.

Violet stood up and walked over to me. "Well, it's true we are taking a risk, but I feel the same way as Isabelle does. So if she wants to do it, then I am behind her one hundred percent."

We smiled at each other and hugged; Cheyenne stood up from her chair. "Then I'm going, too".

"Well, if Cheyenne goes, I go" Nicole said.

"Count me in" Melody added.

"We're a family, so we stick together" Rachel concluded. "I'm with you girls all the way!"

We nodded together.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Nicole designed special outfits made out of cybernetic fibers, which would guarantee to keep us protected at least 98%. But that's alright, because a 98 is still an A, and how could we ever doubt Nicole's calculations? The only problem was that Rachel didn't like the way her outfit looked on her but she had to wear it anyway, though she was grumpy most of the time. The singular interrealm containment pods weren't big, but we each could fit inside one. Of course, headmistress Faragonda tried to stop us but we were determined, so she let Palladium launch us in our pods into the outer space and we were off to Gnomix.

I was still scared, especially when traveling in the pod; I knew I had to be brave, for my mom. But I was scared, anyway, because I had never gone on a mission before, and I didn't know what to expect. When the pod started getting hot, I knew we were close; I smelled the metal being burned and braced myself. Our suits were fire-proof, as well as gas-proof, and virus-proof, so I didn't need to worry about burning up, but man, it was hot! I could feel myself sweating inside my suit, and the temperature rising higher by the second, until there was a thud and everything stopped.

I cracked open the door of the pod and looked out into a pistachio-colored sky. Lifting myself out, I found myself surrounded by oddly-colored, odorous plants and trees, all leaking some sort of toxic ooze that looked like the colors of a garbage dumpster.

"Isabelle?" I heard a voice over the small communicator inside my helmet. I saw Melody walking toward me, a look of disgust over her face and she was a little wobbly.

"Are you okay?" I asked

"I'm fine" She nodded. "I just took a rough landing, that's all."

I helped her walk as we searched for both the sap and our friends. The place was filled with contagious, disease-spreading plants and odd pink steam. I felt my winx start to drain and I began to feel really tired, so we stopped to rest. Melody practically slumped onto the ground and groaned, looking like someone sat on her.

"Are you okay?" I asked again

"I'm not hurt or anything, but I'm so tired" she said. "My winx is draining fast."

"Mine too" I said. "Seems this place affects our magic more than we thought. We better hurry and find the others, get what we came for, and get out of this place as soon as possible."

Melody nodded, and so I helped her up and we continued walking. We hadn't walked very far when we met Nicole and Rachel and they also looked tired. Nicole checked our energy signature levels as we walked on to look for the sap and Cheyenne and Violet.

"We started at 100%" she said. "Now we're down to 95.3%, and it's dropping low fast."

"I haven't felt this tired since the first week of school" said Rachel. "And I think my hair is frizzing inside my helmet. I can't have helmet hair, it looks awful."

"Focus" I said sternly.

"Sorry" she apologized

"Hey, look!" Melody pointed to a large, oversized tree that smelled awful, and two bodies laying down face flat in the dirt. I held my breath as we ran over and saw Cheyenne and Violet laying there, unconscious and covered in wet, green, sticky goo.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

"Violet! Cheyenne!" I ran over to them as fast as I could, with the others following close behind. Violet lay face-down on the ground, covered in goo. I shook her, trying to wake her up, but she was out cold. At last I got her to open her eyes, just barely, but I couldn't tell if she could see or hear me. Her eyes were different, not the same color as they were, but lighter and clearer.

"Heffiffssessogrid" she mumbled. What?

She lifted a shaky arm and pointed above. I looked up to where she pointed; what I saw nearly made me scream at top of my lungs. A gigantic, larger-than-life, tarantula-looking creature with six legs was looking down at us with almost a dozen big, dark oval eyes! I squealed, causing the others to look up and squeal too.

"A Hemphrisonid!" Nicole cried.  
"Is that what that thing is?" Rachel whispered in a frightened tone.

The creature snarled, drooling sticky goo from its mouth, and looked at us with hungry eyes.

"The Hemphrisonid's acid is toxic goo that neutralizes victims, making them unable to see or move." Nicole said. "It also makes them easier to digest, so when the Hemphrisonid eats them."

"We have to get out of here!" Melody cried. She began to pull Cheyenne up and drag her. "That thing is going to spit its acid on us, too!"

"Wait, the sap!" I ran over to the tree, broke off a branch, and let the colorless, odorless sap pour into the large container I had brought. "There, that should be enough". I screwed the cap on, sealed it tight, and then ran back to Violet, pulling her up.

"It's coming down!" Rachel screeched, pointing to the tree from where the Hemphrisonid began to climb down, still eyeing us like a meal about to be devoured. She, Nicole started to run as I hoisted Violet up, putting her arm around my shoulders and led her away. Melody did the same with Cheyenne, and we ran slowly from the beast. I huffed as I struggled to pull Violet along with me; I looked back and the Hemphrisonid was right behind, snarling like mad. Violet was limp in my grasp, but I kept going. She was still unconscious, and she smelled horrible.

"Over here!" Rachel called; I looked over her, and she was waving us over to what looked like a small cave, completely hidden by a a dangling tree. I hurried as fast as I could to the cave, with Melody right behind me with Cheyenne. I laid Violet down on the soggy, rocky ground; Melody laid Cheyenne next to her.

"Now what?" She asked.

"Well, I suggest we wait in here until that six-legged freak finds lunch elsewhere" said Rachel.

"Our power level is dropping again" said Nicole. "We're now down to 71.3%

"What about them?" I pointed to Violet and Cheyenne, who still lay unconscious.

"Thankfully, the acid is only temporary" Nicole said. "They should be to their normal selves within a few hours."

"What should we do in the meantime?" Melody asked

"Well, at least we have the sap" I said, pointing to my container. "Now all we have to do is get out of here. Nicole, do we have enough power to teleport back to Alfea?"

She took out her PDA and did a few calculations. "Almost enough, but our power level is dropping fast. Soon enough, we won't have enough power at all. We're now down to 67%"

"So we may be able to teleport with just enough energy" I said.

"I'm willing to go for it" Rachel said. "Anything to get away from this awful, smelly place and that thing!"

Melody nodded in agreement, and after a minute or two, so did Nicole. I picked up Violet, practically hoisting her onto me, and Melody hoisted Cheyenne.

"Here goes nothing" I mumbled; I closed and concentrated my winx hard. Soon, I felt the energy surge through me, and everything went blank. When I opened my eyes, I could see the blur of the campus of Alfea.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

I woke with the sun in my eyes; I was lying in a cot in the nurse's office. My head hurt, and I felt like I had been run over by a bulldozer. Then I remembered what happened to Violet, and Cheyenne, and I jumped out of bed. I ached all over, but I didn't care; my friends were sick and I had to see if they were okay. I ran out of the nurse's office, down the hall, and nearly bumped into Griselda.

"Well, you're awake" she said, looking neither happy nor unhappy to see me. "I assume you're worried about your friends. The two were neutralized by the acid are now fully recovered, and you'll be happy to know that your parents have received the cure and have recovered as well."

"Thank you" I sighed with relief, and hurried to our dorm. As I opened the door, I saw Violet sitting on the couch, reading her magazine; she looked up and smiled me, and I ran over and hugged her tight.

"I'm so glad you're okay" I huffed, for I was still aching, and all that running tired me. "You had me really worried. Nicole told me it was only temporary, but I..just-".

"I'm fine; we all are" she assured me. "Izzy, I can't thank you enough for helping me save my mom; if you hadn't gotten the sap, I don't what would've happened to her."

I smiled at her, and practically collapsed in her arms; man, was I tired! Violet led me to my bed, and I lay down with exasperated sigh. Violet brought me a glass of water, and a bottle of some strange orange liquefied substance.

"It's my mom's remedy" she said. "She taught me to make it this summer; a tablespoon of sweet pea green juice, a cup of Vega root sap, a few organic herbal tea leaves, and you've got yourself a strength-building potion."

"Thanks, Vi" I took the water from her, gulped it down, and then took a sip of the potion. It had a sweet and sour, refreshing taste; I could feel my strength already building up. "So where are the others?"

"Well, Cheyenne is still recovering a little bit, so Rachel and Melody decided to treat her to lunch and a spa" Violet said. "And Nicole's visiting her parents in her realm, so it's just you and me now. Are you hungry? I can get you something to eat, if you want."

"Thanks, but I really just want to rest right now" I told her; she nodded.

"You used more energy than you thought" she said. "You've been in the nurse's office for two days. I'm glad you're finally awake, but I'm not surprised you're still so tired. You just rest now; the potion should work, and you should feel much better by the time you wake up."

"Thanks" I said, and I closed my eyes as she walked out of the room and close the door.

It didn't feel like I slept for very long, but when I woke up I was feeling fine. I could my friends talking outside my room and got up out of bed. The potion worked like a charm, and I never felt better. I didn't ache anymore, and my head no longer hurt, I felt like new. I opened the door and was greeted by the other girls as I walked in the room. They were all so happy to see me, it was like I had been on a long trip and I just came back.

Rachel hugged me for so long, and so tight it almost hurt. "Oh, Izzy, I'm so glad you're finally back to your normal self. I've missed you so much, we all did."

"Thanks, guys" I said. "And I think we did good on our mission, for freshman fairies."

"Indeed, we did go up above our probability of success quite a bit" Nicole said. "But now the real challenge awaits; we have our first exam next week."

We all groaned; great, an exam is the last thing we need after what we've been through! And I hate exams; I always get so nervous whenever I have to take one, and I feel like I'm going to fail. Not that my grades are bad; in fact, except for Nicole, I get the best grades out of all my friends, but I still hate tests. I saw Melody biting her nails; she always does that whenever she feels nervous. Her grades haven't been terrible, but they haven't as good as mine, Nicole's, or Violet's. I knew she was nervous about the exam.

"Hey, don't sweat it" I put an arm around her. "We'll help you study, we'll help all of us study. Right, girls?"

They all nodded in agreement, and Melody stopped biting her nails and smiled. I smiled, too, then I heard my stomach growl.

"Hey, has dinner already been served yet?" I asked

Violet chuckled. "I knew you'd be hungry when you woke up, and you're just in time; it's almost time for dinner, c'mon.

We all went down to the dining hall together, and had a delicious meal of spaghetti and meatballs, my favorite! It was good to be back.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The night before our exam, we were all sitting in a circle in the living room with our textbooks in our laps, asking each other questions we figured were bound to be on the exam. We were in teams of two, making it like a little game; I, Rachel, and Violet were one team while Nicole, Melody, and Cheyenne were the other. This is how the game is played; one of us has to ask someone on the opposite team a question. If they get it right, their team gets six points (two per each), and the person gets to ask the next question. But if they get it wrong, their team gets adducted three points. This study technique was developed by me and Rachel in our first year of junior high, and we needed some way to study for whenever there was a big test that counted for almost 20% of our grade for the semester. So we came up with the game; right now, my team had 18 points, and the other team had 24. Now it was Cheyenne's turn.

"Ok, Rachel, name 3 of the 5 ingredients used to make a vanquishing potion" she said. Rachel nervous bit her lip, and thought hard. She's never been very good at potionology, and Cheyenne knew this.

"Umm….stag root, Triple X, and….qui-qui-quinosa!" She exclaimed with a heavy sigh.

"So close" Cheyenne shook her head. "You got two right, but it's triple D, not Triple X"

My team groaned as Nicole took 3 points off our score, so now we had 15. If one of us misses a question, the other team also gets to ask us another one, and it will go on if we don't get it right until we answer correctly.

"Okay, Isabelle" Melody said. "On which planet is the best cure for arthritis found?"

"Jerome" I said; like I said, I was really smart.

"Correct" Melody said. I smiled as Nicole added 18 back onto our score card.

"My turn" Rachel said, and turned to me. "Izzy, what are you going to wear to the Annual Alfea-Redfountain Ball?"

"You're supposed to ask someone else on the opposite team a question, and that's not even related to what we're studying!" I giggled and pushed her playfully.

"The real key to a success on an exam, my dear, is to relax and get a good night's sleep on the night before the exam" Rachel said. "In other words, we shouldn't be studying, but gossiping!"

"You just want to stop before you get a question wrong again, and cost your team three points" Cheyenne smirked. Rachel scowled at her, but she just giggled.

"Actually, she's right" Nicole said. "Proper rest and relaxation does the body good before a big test."

"So we should put the books down and talk about this month's dance!" Rachel said excitedly. We smiled and closed our textbooks. The Annual Alfea-Redfountain Ball was a party held every year at the beginning of the term. It was when the girls at Alfea invited the boys at Redfountain to a school dance. It was very formal, so everyone had to dress right; the dance also gave Rachel an opportunity to talk about fashion. Although that's what she mostly does.

"This is the same party that our parents met at, right?" Rachel said. "Maybe I'll meet my future husband there, too! So of course, I'm going to look gorgeous!"

"Why shouldn't you?" Melody said. "There's bound to be some cute boy for all of us there to flirt with."

"Will Joel be there?" Nicole asked her. She's had a crush on Melody's brother for a long time, but has always been so shy about it. Even though I'm sixteen, I'm shy about boys, too; I've never had a steady boyfriend before. I dated a prince from Linthea named Gareth in junior high but it didn't work out so great, and we broke up. Other than that, my love life hasn't been so great but no one ever said I had to have a boyfriend.

"Of course" Melody said. "And Keith and Steven, because even they didn't want to, they would have to unless they're sick."

I noticed Violet had been silent through our whole conversation; she had a depressed look on her face and her eyes were downcast. I hated to see any of my friends looking so down, especially when we're all cheery, and I hated to see Violet so down the most.

"Vi, is something wrong?" I asked her. She looked up at me with a tiny crooked smile.

"I'm just bummed about the dance, that's all" She said. "Why?" I asked. "Because I don't think any boy would notice me, let alone fall for me" she said.

"That's silly" Cheyenne said, as she sat next to Violet. "Any boy would be an idiot not to notice you or fall for you."

"Thanks" Violet said. "But no boy has ever looked at me twice; my dad fell head over heels for my mom the first time they met, and she only spoke a few words to him. Their love is true love, what are the chances of me finding something like that at a school dance, or ever?"

"Truthfully, the legend of true love is illogical" said Nicole. "Love is a emotion which two people feel for each other; an expression of perfect happiness in the other, and the desire to be together. True love is a fictional expression of self-claimed emotion."

"What Nicole means to say is, love doesn't have to happen right away" I told Violet. "There are plenty of chances for you to find the right guy. It doesn't have to happen at the dance; you'll find the right guy soon, I know it".

"I guess you're right" Violet said.

.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"How about this one?" Cheyenne came out of the dressing room wearing a grayish-blue halter gown that stopped just above her knees.

"Nah, too semi-formal" Rachel shook her head. We were dress-shopping at the local outlet mall in Magix. The Annual Alfea-Redfountain Ball was in four days and each of us wanted to look good. I scanned through the rack of gowns, looking for the right type of dress. I took out a long, plum-colored, ruffled gown and held it up in front one of the mirrors on the wall. "What do you think?" I asked Violet who was next to me.

"Very slimming" She nodded. "Though not the right color. Here"  
She handed me the same gown but in cool grey. I held it up in front of the mirror.

"Ooh, girl, that looks fab!" Rachel clapped her hands and smiled. Melody, who was behind her, nodded in agreement. The dress did look great, I have to say. I had made my choice.

"I'll take this one" I told the salesclerk and handed her the gown for her to wrap. Rachel handed her a royal blue halter and Melody handed her a ruby one.

"Girls, I can't decide" Violet held two dresses. One was salmon and had long sleeves, and the other was peach with sequins. Rachel and I both agreed on the peach with sequins but Melody liked the salmon with long sleeves. When Nicole came to find us, she said she liked the salmon one, too, but Cheyenne came and said she liked the peach.

"I don't know what to do" Violet shook her head. "I really like both but I can only get one".

"I changed my mind, I like the peach" Nicole said. "Yeah, me too" Melody said. "It's a better color on you, anyway."

"The tallies are in" I took the peach dress from Violet and handed it to the salesclerk. "The peach is the winner!"

"I guess it'll look better on me, huh?" Violet said. We all nodded in agreement. As soon as our dresses were ready, we paid the clerk and headed out back to Alfea. We were each so excited with our dresses and even more excited about the dance. Rachel declared we needed to have a day of pampering. Luckily, she had a flair for hairstyling, Violet was great with makeovers, and Melody was awesome at manicures. So on the day of the dance, when class had ended, we went back to our rooms and started getting ready. Rachel went to work right away with our hair, and Violet and Melody got to work on our makeup and nails. I got my manicure first; Melody gave me a French one and made my nails gleam and shine with glory. Next Rachel wetted my hair down, dried it, and crippled it in little ringlets, then put my hair up and tucked pins with hearts on them in. Then came my makeup; Violet rinsed my face, applied moisturizer, and coated my face in a light pink blush, dark brown mascara , bright red lipstick, and soft green eye shadow. Now that I was ready I put my dress on. I looked at myself in the mirror and couldn't believe how great I looked. Maybe Rachel, Violet, and Melody could go into business and open a beauty parlor!

"Okay, is everyone ready?" Rachel called. I came out of my room and saw that we were all dressed; Rachel in her navy blue gown, Melody in her ruby dress, Violet in the peach gown, Nicole in a soft rose pink dress, and Cheyenne in an light aqua dress. All of us had our hair, makeup, and nails ready, so we headed down to the ballroom. Other girls were also on their way; they also looked great in their dresses. We walked down the steps, down the hall, and saw several Redfountain boys there. I scouted for Keith and saw him, Steven, and Joel standing by the fountain. We crossed over to them and greeted them like young ladies.

"Hey look, guys, this one look like my sister only prettier" Keith teased as he pointed at me. I playfully slapped him on the arm; my brother thinks he's so funny, ugh. Keith looks like our mom, with red hair and sapphire eyes but he doesn't act like her. He's a typical joker who loves teasing his little sister, me.

"Hey Keith, who're you talking to?" Another student from Redfoutain walked over with a glass of punch. He had dark hair, light brown skin, and big brown eyes. He was muscular, tall, and spoke with a Hispanic accent. He smiled at me and I suddenly got shy, because he was actually pretty cute.

"Tulio, this is my sister, Isabelle" Keith introduced. "Izzy, this is my new roommate, Tulio."

"H-hi" I smiled shakily as I extended my hand. He took it and shook. "So you're Keith's little sister. He's told me a lot about you".

"Mostly good stuff, I hope" I laughed nervously. He and Keith both laughed. "Mostly" He nodded. "I told you she turns into mud around good-looking guys" Keith told him.

"Oh, brother" I groaned. Leave it to Keith to tell his friends about how pathetic his little sister is around cute boys. Tulio laughed again. "Do you mind if I dance with your sister?"

My heart leapt. "Well, you'll have to ask her" Keith told him. They both looked at me. "O-okay" I nodded. Tulio held out his hand and led me to the dance floor. He faced me and took hold of my waist. I swallowed hard as my hand went onto his shoulder and he guided me along with the music. His big eyes sparkled as he smiled at me and I offered a shaky smile back. I look over his shoulder and saw Nicole dancing with Joel and Cheyenne with Steven. Violet watched from the sidelines; she saw me with Julio and smiled, giving me a thumbs-up. I looked back at Tulio and he smiled again.

"You look lovely this evening" He commented. "Thanks" I said. "So…you're Keith's new roommate?"  
"I just transferred from Hale Boarding House Prep" He said. "Boring as boring can be, believe me. My dad always wanted me to train as a hero, so I decided to transfer to Redfountain."

"Well, I hope you like it here" I said. "I'm starting to really like it" He said and spun me. We danced until the end of the song and then he asked me to dance again. He was a wonderful dancer and so charming. I never wanted the night to end.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

I couldn't get over Julio or the dance. It was no doubt one of the best nights at Alfea so far. Tulio was so kind, so charming, and so handsome; all the girls had fun, too. We chatted about the dance all night the next night because we were too tired to talk after the dance. I told them about Julio and they all ooed and giggled as I talked about him. We kept asking Nicole and Cheyenne about the boys they hung out with but they were both too embarrassed to say anything. I felt like the odd one out for being the only one who talked about the boy I danced with.

"So did he ask you out?" Rachel asked me. "No" I said. "I don't think he's actually that interested in me."

"Not that interested?" Melody echoed and gaped at me like I was a lunatic. "Girl, if the guy asks you to dance twice in one night and pays attention to no one else, then he's interested" Cheyenne said. "She's right" Rachel agreed. "We just met" I informed her. "It would be kind of fast."

But I wanted to go out with Tulio, really badly. I wanted to see him again. "You should call him" Rachel said. "And see if he wants to go out sometime". "Maybe tomorrow" I yawned and looked at the clock. "Whoa; c'mon, guys, better get to bed."

We said good-night, and I went to my room with Melody. I climbed into bed and turned off the light, then laid back and drifted to sleep. The scene where Julio and I danced replayed in my dream, only this time we were alone and not in the Alfea ballroom, but outside in an unfamiliar courtyard. Instead of wondering what we were doing there, I was caught under the hypnotic spell of Tulio's brown eyes. He twirled me round and round, never stopping; his strong hand grasping my waist tight, pulling me close. A never-ending night sky lit up the dance floor we pranced on, surrounding it in silver moonlight. Tulio suddenly cupped my face in his hands and leaned in; my heart immediately began to pound. We got closer and closer until…

"Izzy, Izzy, wake up!" Melody cried as she shook me by my shoulders. As I awoke, I glared at her and was about to ask why she had wakened me from my perfect fantasy when I caught a whiff of smoke in the air. "What's going on?" I asked her. "The gymnasium is on fire!" Melody cried as she practically pulled me out of bed and out the door of our room. The other girls were already awake; we ran out the door, down the hall, down the stairs, and out the door into the front yard of the campus, where the others students and teachers were gathered, gazing at the huge blaze coming from the gym. Most were still in their pajamas, like we were, and others were dressed. We all stood in terror at the blazing fire which Headmistress Faragonda and Ms. Griselda were trying to put out. But whatever spell they shot at it, it seemed to be sucked up by the flames.

"Who could've done this?" Violet asked. "I'm scared" one of the other girls said.

"You should be, sister!" A voice cackled with laughter. We looked up past the fire, up into the sky, and saw three figures floating in the night sky. They wore dark clothes and way too much eye shadow.

"Oh my gosh" I gasped. "I don't believe it…it's the Trix!"


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

I stared in awe at the three flying witches towering above us. Icy in the middle, with Darcy on her left and Stormy on her right. They continued to cackle as they looked down at us.

"To think our plan to finally get rid of those pathetic pixies was squandered by their freshmen daughters" said Icy. "If there's one thing I hate, it's when people get in your way; that, and the Winx."

"That name makes me want to puke" Darcy said. "Yeah, same here" said Stormy.

Now I was mad; I stormed forward and glared up at them. "Don't you say that name in vain!" I snarled. "The Winx are twice more than you old hags ever will be!"

"'Old hags'? I don't like your tone, little girl!" Icy shouted. "Do you have the slightest idea who you're talking to?"

"Just the three meanest, coldest, most wretched creatures ever to exist!" I shouted. "My Mother and her friends always told me about you three and now that I see you for myself, I see that everything they said was right! Now what do you want?"

"Just to teach you not to meddle in our business, Miss Princess of New Sparks!" Icy's hand glowed and when I looked down, my legs were covered in Ice so I couldn't move. "You're not really all that much like your mother, are you? Poking your nose where it doesn't belong?"

"Let her go!" I turned to see my friends running toward. "Izzy!" Violet shouted.

"No, no" Stormy blasted a bolt of lightning at them, which made them fall to the ground. "Let's not interfere, little fairies."

I growled as I saw my friends lying on the ground; I glared back up at the Trix, who cackled again. I wasn't going to let them get away with this; that's not what a Winx fairy does! I closed my eyes, concentrated hard, and at once the ice around my legs melted away as I let the heat of a flame burn through my body. And then I transformed; I flew up into the air so I could face them.

"Nobody hurts MY friends!" I said. "BLAZING FIREBALL!" I conjured a ball of flames the size of a comet and hurled at the three witches. "ICE SHIELD!" Icy formed a wall of ice that blocked my attack; she smirked at me. "Is that really the best you can do?" She said. "I thought the daughter of the leader of the Winx would be more tough than that!"

"You haven't seen anything yet!" My friends had joined me in the air, along with Ms. Faragonda. "IVY TREE WRAP!" Violet called out. A huge stalk of Ivy burst from the ground and encaged the Trix in its veins. "SOUND CAGE!" Melody sent out a burst of melocious sounds that enclosed the ivy cage and caused the witches to cover their ears as the sound bursted out loud.

"My turn" I smirked. "BURNING FLAME!" A burst of red hot flames shot of me and swirled the ivy cage. We watched as the witches sweated and still covered their ears and smirked.

"Not much of a fight" Cheyenne said.

"Yeah, I thought they would be harder to beat" said Rachel.

"Don't be so sure, girls" said Ms. Faragonda. "These three are more powerful than you think; you mustn't underestimate them."

Just as the words came out of her mouth, the ivy cage and the flames became ice and shattered. The Trix glared at us, huffing like mad, and their eyes glowed.

"Okay, now you've asked for it!" Icy yelled. "Ice Coffin!" A huge storm of cold snow swarm around us and we were encased in ice. It was so freezing; I though I would die from frost. I couldn't move or speak; I just watched as the witches laughed and poked fun at us. I knew I had to get out; I summoned up my winx and let the fire inside me burn out, my body glowed red like flames as the heat melted the ice. There was another glow which was yellow; Rachel was using her power of sun light to help melt the ice. I continued to keep letting the burning heat unbind me from the icy prison. Then outside the ice case I saw a flash of light and six figures, and then I smiled.

'Mom…..' I thought to myself. I suddenly felt dizzy as the heat burned me out of the ice coffin along with my friends. My head felt fuzzy and my eyesight went blurry as I watched the six figures blast of beam of light at the Trix. I slowly sank to the ground and passed out.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Mom to the Rescue

"Isabelle?" A familiar voice said softly. I opened my eyes slowly and felt a pair of hands grasping my shoulders and warm feeling rousing at my chest. I looked up and saw my mom Bloom, transformed, looking down at me.

"Mom…" I sighed with relief and smiled.

"Honey, are you alright?" She hugged me close. "I am now" I hugged her back. "How did you know?"

"I sensed you were in danger and came right away" she pulled from me. "You were very foolish to try to stop the Trix and we will talk about it later. Right now, we all need to get out of here."

I saw that the six original Winx each held their own daughter, whom I presumed had collapsed along with me. My mom stood up. "Shall we then?" She asked our moms. They nodded and joined her; I saw the Trix were still flying above the school ground and glaring down at us. I glared back and watched as my Mom and her friends sent a blast of tremendous energy toward the witches.

"WINX CONVERGANCE!" They shouted. The blast sent the three witches swirling out of sight and into the far distance.

"Go send someone to find them" Faragonda said to Griselda. The woman nodded and ran off to find help. My mom approached Faragonda with her friends.

"Sorry about all this, Ms. Faragonda" she apologized. "I'm sure the Trix wanted our children and that's why we came here."

"It is alright" Ms. Faragonda smiled. "And if I may say so, your daughters put up quite a fight until you arrived.

"Yes, they did" Mom smiled over at me. "And I am proud but even so, they should not have engaged the witches."

She reverted back to civilian form, and walked over to us and helped me. "Facing the Trix was dangerous" she said. "Your magical abilities are not strong enough to take them on just yet." Stella, Musa, Layla, Tecna, and Flora nodded with agreement as they helped their girls up.

"The Trix are our enemies" Musa said. "And yours as well, but you are not ready yet."

"But mom-" Melody started but Musa stopped her.

"No buts" She said. "You know it was foolish, even it was brave."

"We came as soon as we could" Flora said. "I'm glad we were able to save you.

"I'm glad you came, Mom" Violet said. "And I'm happy to see you.

Flora smiled.

"They came here tonight in hopes of destroying you" Faragonda said. "I was afraid that they would succeed."

"What matters now is that you are all safe" my Mom said. "But keep in mind of what happened tonight. And keep improving your skills; I have a feeling the fight isn't over. You must watch what you do and who you talk to." She turned to me. "Isabelle, I am proud of you for standing up to the witches; I would've done the same thing. But it was still a reckless act and I want you to think about it. Now it is time for us to leave" She addressed the other Winx. They nodded and with a flash they were gone.


	15. A Feud Among Friends

Chapter 15: A feud among friends

We all slumped onto the couch in our room once we got there. We didn't realize we were so exhausted, and frustrated.

"Well, that didn't go well" Nicole pointed out.

"Isn't it obvious?" Melody said in an annoyed tone of voice.

"I say we were lucky our parents came to the rescue" said Violet.

"We could've handled it ourselves" Melody protested.

"Are you kidding? We totally got stomped on out there!" said Rachel

"We handled Gnomix just fine" Melody said.

"But like my mom said, the Trix are nothing like what we faced on that planet" I told her.

"What's with you anyway, Mel?" Cheyenne asked. "Why are you so upset?"

"Why?" Melody stood up from her place on the floor. "I am the daughter of Musa, the Guardian Fairy of Music! What do you think the people of my planet will say about me if word gets out that the Trix kicked me and my friends' butts and our mommies had to come rescue us?"  
"I'm sure no one will think you can't handle yourself" said Violet.

"Whatever" Melody turned away. "You guys wouldn't understand anyway."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Now Nicole was upset; she hates it when someone automatically assumes she's wrong.

"You know what it means" Melody stood and faced her.

"Nicole, just let it go" Violet protested.

"Yeah, c'mon guys" I stood up. "It's no use arguing with each other."

"Tell that to her" Nicole nodded at Melody.

"Back off" Melody strode over so that she and Nicole were practically nose to nose.

"Make me" Nicole growled.

"Is that a challenge?" Melody growled back.

"C'mon guys" I protested. "Let's not do this to each other."

They both ignored me and glared at each other.

"You, me; outside, now" Melody ordered

"Bring it" Nicole said.

"Oh boy" Rachel said.

I agreed with her; this wasn't going to turn out well.

A few minutes later, we were all standing outside in the grassy area of the campus. Melody and Nicole faced each other in the field; they transformed and flew into the air.

"Let's do this" Melody said.

"Ready when you are" Nicole said.

"You guys don't have to do this!" Violet called up to them. "Just calm down and we can talk this out!"

"Stay out of this!" Both girls shouted, and then faced each other again.

"You first" Nicole said.

"Very well" Melody said. "I were you, I'd cover my ears! MAXIMUM VOLUME!"

She shot a blast of incredibly loud sound waves directly Nicole. The girl clutched her head as the noise rang in her ears. A set of digital computers appeared around Nicole, and she pressed a few buttons. Then the sound waves went away.

"I just turned down the volume" She smirked at Melody. "Now it's my turn; DATA BLAST!"

I sighed as I watched the fight go on; one would attack and then the other would. It went on for awhile; Violet began to get really worried.

"You guys don't think they'll hurt each other, do you?" She asked the rest of us.

"Nah" Rachel said with an absent-minded wave of her hand. "Melody loves Nicole, and Nicole loves her; I'm sure neither one of them wants to harm the other."

"Right" Cheyenne nodded with agreement. "This is just simple bickering; it won't last."

Nicole suddenly collapsed to the ground, having been thrown down by Melody's last attack. Cheyenne ran up to her and helped her up into a sitting position. Nicole had a bruise above her eyebrow and a grass stain on her skirt.

"Are you okay?" I asked her as we ran up to her as well.

"Yeah, I think so" She rubbed her shoulder. "Melody really packs it in."  
"Are you okay, Nicole?" Melody had flown down and reverted back to civilian form.

"Yeah" Nicole nodded at her. "I have to admit you're pretty good, Mel"

"Back at you" Melody offered a hand to help Nicole to her feet. Nicole took it and they smiled at each other.

"Want to call it a draw?" Melody offered.

"What? Giving up already?" Nicole teased.

"Hey!" Melody was offended; we all laughed.

"Sure, it's a draw" Nicole said. "And no hard feelings?"

"None" Melody agreed with a smile.

Cheyenne patted me on the shoulder. "See? What did I tell you? Simple bickering."


	16. A Nice Kiss at Night

Chapter 16: A Kiss at Night

After dinner one night, I decided to get some air outside campus. It was a cool mid-evening as I went out; the trees were starting to change color, but the color of the lake stayed the same, only reflecting the sunset on its crystal blue waters. I sat down on a bench and watched the sun setting over the horizon. The color reminded me of a blazing flame and the color of my mom's hair. I smiled as I thought of her; I was glad she came to help me. But I also wanted to prove I could take care of myself when in danger. I knew she believed I was brave; I did save her life. But I also knew she wouldn't let me put myself in real mortal danger unless she was sure I could handle it. I had decided I should take her advice and prepare myself. I was studying a lot on improving my abilities. Somehow I wasn't progressing as much as I had expected; I was frustrated, but I told myself that I needed to be patient and just master the basics. After weeks of practicing, I had gotten good at mastering many basic skills, such as listening to the voice of nature, pronouncing spells, conjuring potions, changing shape, and expanding my knowledge on the magical universe. I now smiled at myself as I thought about how much I had done in the past few weeks. I then heard something behind me and turned; my heart jumped at what I saw. Tulio, wearing a regular jacket and jeans instead of his school uniform, was standing a few feet away with his hands in his pockets and smiling at me.

"Well, hi there" he walked over.

"Oh Tulio, hi" I felt a lump in my throat; he sat down next to me.

"I hoped I would have the chance to talk to you again" he said. "I really liked it when we last met."

"Yeah me, too" I said. "But shouldn't you be back at Red Fountain?"

"It's alright" he said. "Don't worry; curfew's not until eight o'clock. It's only seven."

"I'm glad to see you again, Tulio" I smiled.

"I'm glad you're alright" he said. "I heard about what happened at your school and the witches."

"I thought I would have been fairy dust if my mom and the other hadn't come" I said.

"I but I heard you were very brave" he said.

"Maybe, but I still couldn't have beaten them "I said.

We sat quietly for a few minutes; I looked over at him, and was surprised when our eyes met. His dark eyes had a smile in them and sparkled in the moon light. He smiled sweetly and it made my heart leap again. Then Tulio did something unexpected; he leaned in and kissed me on the lips, planting his lips gently onto mine. My heart now pounded as we kissed, and then he pulled away. I was shocked and speechless; he looked embarrassed.

"I'm sorry" he said. "I don't know what I was thinking; I just got caught in the moment, I guess."

"Oh" My heart sank at his words. "That's okay; I-I didn't think it was bad, just unexpected."

"Your brother will kill me" he said.

"If he tries to, I'll protect you" I said.

Tulio laughed. "A hero's job is to save a damsel in distress, not to be one."

"Then save me, my gallant knight!" I pretended to faint, and leaned backward with the back of my hand to my forehead. Tulio laughed again, and then hauled me into his arms bridal style.

"Have no fear, fair maiden Isabelle" he said mock-passionately. "Sire Tulio is here to set you free!"

"My hero!" I put my hand to my heart dramatically. We both laughed.


	17. The New Transfer Student

Chapter 17: The New Transfer Student

"He** kissed** you?" Violet gaped at me in astonishment when I told her at the breakfast table.

"Yeah but I don't think he meant it" I said glumly.

"Didn't mean it?" Violet echoed.

"Would you PLEASE stop repeating the last words that come out of her mouth?" Melody asked her.

"But why would he kiss her if he didn't mean it?" Violet asked.

"Beats me" Melody shrugged and turned away from her.

"Maybe he doesn't think of me in a romantic way" I sighed and laid my head on the table. Violet gave me a sorry look and stroked my hair, and then looked up at the others as if hoping they would say something. Rachel sighed, and then smiled at me.

"Well then, who needs him?" She offered. "You deserve and can do better, anyway; you're the princess of Sparks, a society gal, and he's just a commoner."

"She's right, Izzy" Cheyenne agreed. "You deserve a prince, not some local boy who kissed you and then dumped you."

"Definitely" Melody also agreed.

I smiled. "Thanks guys, but that doesn't necessarily cheer me up."

"Oh Izzy" Violet pulled me into a hug. "I just hate it when you're so down."

"I'll be okay" I hugged her back and gave her a reassuring squeeze; the other girls watched us, and then exchanged a glance. "At least Tulio and I are friends."

"Attention, ladies!" Griselda's voice popped up over the chattering of the other fairies sitting and eating breakfast; they quickly silenced. We all turned to look at Griselda standing between the two long tables.

"We have a new student starting today" She said. "I'd like you all to welcome Ms. Medea of Valisto". She gestured to a young girl standing behind her, wearing a dark plaid sweater vest over a white cuff-sleeve shirt, a black skirt, hot pink stockings, and combat boots. Her pink hair was in two pigtails that went down to her waist; she had a icy stare and a mean smirk.

Ms. Griselda cleared her throat. "Miss Medea just transferred from Beta Academy, and I expect you all to remember to be polite and cordial around her; that is all."

Medea's eyes met mine and I could a flash of anger in them; a chill went up my spine.

"You don't know her, do you?" Nicole asked. I shook my head.

Medea walked down the aisle that separated the tables, and then stopped at where I was sitting. She shot a look at Violet.

"Scoot over" She ordered with a harsh tone.

Violet did what she was told, and then Medea sat down in the empty space between us. She smiled at me but there was something really fake about her smile. I could tell she already didn't like me and, to be honest, I didn't like her much either; who thinks they can boss my friends around like that?

"You must be Princess Isabelle of Sparks" She said. "I was very interested in meeting you; I'm quite a fan of the Winx".

"Uh, thanks" I said. "I think."

"I just wanted to say" she touched my arm and I saw that her finger nails matched her hair. "That I'm REALLY looking forward to going to school with you, with all of you." She turned her phony smile onto my friends. "See you in class" With one last look at me, she got up and left the room.


	18. Dueling Club

Chapter 18: The Dueling Club

Melody came bursting into our room one afternoon while the rest of us were studying, waving a piece of paper in her hand.

"Look at this!" She pushed it onto my face. "Some of the seniors at Alfea are starting a dueling club and are requesting members!"  
"Dueling club?" Rachel repeated. "Sounds like something they would have at Redfountain."

"It's a club for fairies who want to improve their fighting skills by going against each other" I read aloud off the flyer. "Fairies who are interested in joining are asked to meet after class every Tuesday in the outside gymnasium, from three to five-thirty. Members will go against a different opponent and earn points for each win in a duel; ALL attacks must be under school restriction. Meetings will start Tuesday, December 22nd in the club lounge."

"Sounds like fun" Cheyenne said. "I think I'll join".

"Me, too!" Melody was excited.

"I'll pass" Rachel said.

"Why?" Melody complained.

"It doesn't sound like something I'd enjoy" Rachel said

"Have you forgotten, Mel?" Cheyenne asked. "Rachel only enjoys shopping".

All of us except Rachel giggled; she put her hands on her hips and glared at us.

"Is that a crime?" She asked.

We shook our heads.

"Shopping suits you just fine" I said.

"And no one is better at it than you are" Nicole pointed out.

Rachel smiled.

Melody and Cheyenne failed to convince Violet, Rachel, and Nicole to join the dueling club, but not me. Violet thought the whole thing was too much for her liking and preferred drawing, and Nicole had decided to join the advanced technology club instead; at least she's joining a club. Our first club meeting was basically a welcome speech by the club founder and president, senior Cordelia. And then we were asked to introduce ourselves, say what year we were in, and what our source of power was. There were a total of thirty-seven new members signed up, including myself and my friends, according the club vice president Verona. Each stood up from their seat in the circle of chairs where we sat; said their name, what year they were in, and what source of power they had. The turns went clockwise and I was the thirty-first to my name and give the other information. Cordelia smiled at me, showing she was happy I had come. I sat back down and about six chairs down from mine sat Madea. I was surprised to see her; I hadn't seen her in any of my classes since we met but she always seemed to turn up at the last minute. She now wore all black; a tunic with a silver belt around her waist; tight black pants; and knee-high laced boots. She had dyed her hair from pink to purple; it was in two cinnamon buns, and her ears had matching black earrings. The girls who sat on either side of her moved a little ways away from her; she looked scary; she looked like a witch. Madea stood up from her chair.

"My name is Madea and, as I'm sure you all know, I'm new" She said. "I'm in my freshmen year at Alfea and my source of power is Darkix."

Darkix is the power to control the elements of darkness. It is a very powerful force, nearly impossible to control, and it can turn a person evil. We learned about this in magic training; that's why we were shocked when Madea named it as her source of power.

"A-alright then" Cordelia tried to gather herself. "Well, now that we know each other; Verona, why don't you explain the rules of our club?"  
Verona stood up from her chair behind Cordelia. "Alright, well the rules are simple; you will each get to challenge another to a duel. Now keep in mind that lethal attacks are prohibited by school policy. You may only use defensive attacks on your opponent and nothing more. Two-person teams are allowed but only when facing another two-person team. Two against one is not allowed nor is letting any more than one person fight with you. All attacks must be first gone over by me ore Cordelia before using them in a duel. Any defy this rule will be revoked of their membership. One more thing; you may not duel outside club hours."

She sat back down and Cordelia nodded a thank-you at her, and then turned toward all of us. "Shall we begin then?"

We all followed her outside to the field and then Cordelia turned to face us.

"Alright not" She clapped her hands together. "We don't have a lot of time, so we'll only have one duel one-on-one; any volunteers?"

Madea's hand shot up and everyone cringed; I was sure no one wanted to duel with her.

"Well o-okay" Cordelia looked nervous. "M-Madea, you come up here; are there any volunteers as to who would like to duel with Madea?"

As I thought, no one's hand went up.

"Well then" Cordelia bit her lip and turned to Madea. "How about you pick your opponent?"

Madea's eyes fell right onto where I was standing next to Cheyenne; she smiled and pointed at me. "I pick her."

All eyes turned onto me; Cordelia looked relieved. "Alright; Isabelle, you're up" She said.

I strode further into the field with Madea and transformed; in her winx form, Madea had dark purple corset; matching elbow-length gloves and stockings; and a black ruffled skirt. Her wings were a lighter purple color and jagged.

"You ready?" She asked.

I gulped and nodded; and then Madea conjured a ball of dark energy, which grew bigger and bigger until I surrounded us. All of the sudden I couldn't spot the club members, the school, or my friends; and then there was a big flash.


	19. Madea's Identity

Chapter 19: Madea's Identity

As soon as the flash went away, I saw that I was standing in a place I wasn't familiar with. It was dark and cold; the plants and trees were all dead; and the ground was hard and cold under my feet. Suddenly a blast came out of nowhere and pummeled me to the ground. Ouch! I fell hard; everything in my body ached as I used my arms to lift myself up into a sitting position and I felt weak. I could feel a lot of negative energy in the air; this place was created with dark magic and it was incredibly strong. I heard a cackle of laughter and turned to see Madea flying above me.

"Oh so sorry" She said mockingly. "Did that hurt?"

She laughed again and then shot another painful blow at me. "You stupid girl" She taunted. "Can't even defend yourself, can you? So much for being the daughter of the famous Winx!"

I got to my feet and looked up at her. "Why-why did you do this?"

"Because it's what I was created for" She said.

"Created for?" And then it hit me; the clothes; the icy look in her eyes; that cocky attitude; and the power.

"It can't be…" I gasped.

"That's right" Madea nodded. "I am the shadow born from the combined powers of Icy, Darcy, and Stormy. I was created as an astral being, able to use their dark powers, with one purpose: to destroy YOU!" She pointed at me and smirked. "And I have a feeling this is going to be easier than I thought!"

With that she threw an energy ball at me, which hit me hard and sent me down again. I got to my feet and glared at Madea.

"I'm not about to let you win so easily!" I said and then flew up into the air; every muscle in my body ached and the aura of the dark energy was making me feel woozy. I forced my energy out of my body and directed it at Madea. She easily blocked it with a force field and smirked at me evilly; I growled with frustration.

"Flaming Death!" I threw a massive flame that surrounded Madea, engulfing her in its cape of fire and becoming a ball.

"Fire Arrows!" I tossed some flame in the forms of darts, which hit the fireball and sent Madea toppling in the air. I then started shooting fireballs at her, which hit her repeatedly until she was on the ground.

"Oh, did that hurt?" I mocked at her. "And you thought this would be easy!"

To my surprise, she cackled. "You think a little smoke and fire is enough to top me!" She cried out as she laughed. "You really ARE such a rookie fairy!"

Rookie! Oh no, she didn't! Angry, I conjured a ball of flames the size of a meteorite and shot it at Madea. At the same time she conjured a blast of energy in the form of a lightning bolt, which blasted my fireball to pieces. I shot more fireballs at her, hoping I would make her go down again, but she formed a shield, which blocked my attacks.

"Enough games!" Madea cried. "It's time for you to rest in PIECES! Twister of Rage!"

A whirling tornado appeared and caught me inside of it; I tried to fly out of it but it was too strong and I was sent flying the middle.

"Sphere of Darkness!" Madea cried out. A black sphere formed around me; the negative energy shot through me and drained my own energy. I fell to the ground; my winx form faded away as I had been drained too much of my energy to hold it; I felt so weak and tired.

"Pathetic little girl" Madea mocked from behind me.

I couldn't get up; I didn't have the strength. I had used too much of my fire to keep fighting now.

"Mom…help" I murmured.

Madea flew down next to me and knelt to my level; she took my chin in her hand and made me look up at her evil, smirking face.

"Aww; I'm afraid your mommy isn't going to save you this time" She said mockingly. "You stupid pixie; did you actually think you could beat **me**? How totally pathetic; if I had known it was going to be this easy I wouldn't have bothered going through all the trouble to get to you. I could've finished you off with one snap" She sighed. "But no; my darling surrogate mother, or I should say mothers, wanted me to do it the hard way and I couldn't resist." She tightened her grip on my chin. "If it were up to me, you'd be dead by now".

"Then why don't you just finish me off?" I asked angrily.

"I would" She said. "But the thing is the Trix want you alive so they can kill themselves. I was just supposed to turn you into a sitting duck and it worked; there is nothing you can do now".

Madea then lifted me into her arms. "And now we're going to pay a little visit to the Trix" She said. "Too bad you couldn't say good-bye to your little friends, though it's probably better that you didn't. Don't worry; they'll join you in the afterlife."

She flew into the air, carrying me with her.


	20. The Trix's Lair

Chapter 20: The Witches' Lair

Madea and I flew above the mountains way beyond the city of Magix. I was still too weak to do anything; I couldn't transform and fly away. I barely had any strength at all, so I was at the mercy of Madea and, even worse, the Trix. I felt a tear go down my cheek; I couldn't tell if it was from the wind blowing as we flew or the fact that I was near death and I was never going to see my family or friends again. This couldn't be how it ended! My story had barely begun and it's already over; was I really going to die? Where was a knight in shining armor when you need one? My thoughts went over to Tulio and the night we kissed; I realized that more than anything I wanted to see him one last time, to tell him how much I liked him. Now I would never get the chance.

'_Damn it, stop that!'_ I told myself in my mind. '_This isn't the end: you're not going to die! You are going to get out of this and when you do, you're going to have a big slumber party with your friends and you're going to Tulio how you feel!' _I nodded to myself; this wasn't the end.

Madea finally landed in front of a cave, with me still in her arms, in a snow-covered mountain that had a tall peak. She dropped me onto the ground and I landed with an umph on the icy, cold, rocky surface.

"Hey sis!" Madea called into the cave. "I'm back and look what I brought home!"

I heard footsteps and then saw a girl who looked exactly like Madea, only her hair was blue and put into cones. She wore the same outfit as Madea as well, except hers was light blue and had sleeves. She looked down at me, smirked, and then looked up at Madea.

"It's about time" She said. "What took you so long?"

Madea shrugged. "If I had any idea she was so pathetic I would've come brought her here sooner."

Her sister knelt down to me. "Our mothers have been waiting for you, Princess Isabelle; my name is Crystal and I am the other half of the Witches'shadow and Madea's twin sister. I would have gone to get you myself but the Trix insisted Madea go alone. Now let's get you inside."

They hauled me up by my armpits and dragged me into the cave, down a long, narrow pathway, and into a large room with three thrones. They were carved from stone and faced where we came in; in them sat the Trix. Icy in the middle throne, Darcy in the left, and Stormy in the right. When Icy saw me, she smiled at Madea.

"Well done, my darling," she said. Madea bowed to her

"Thank-you, Mother Icy," she said. "Forgive the delay; if I had known she was like this I would've finished the job sooner."

"Well then," Icy got down from her throne and walked over to me. She took my chin in her hand and made me look up at her. "I believe it's time we threw little Princess Isabelle a farewell party. Our other guests should be arriving here any moment."

Other guests? What did she mean? And then I thought about my friends; they must have been trying to find me after Madea transported us to who-knows-where. They were probably still looking and if the Trix know that, then…oh no. _'No,' _I thought, '_no, please don't let them find me.'_ Icy froze me in a block of ice with my arms and legs trapped but my head and body free. Chills ran down my spine; some of my strength had come back but not enough to transform or free myself.

"She makes a nice decoration," Darcy commented as she looked at me. "Maybe, when we're done with her, we can turn her into a Matisse painting or a statue."

"How about an ice sculpture?" Icy suggested and grinned evilly. "That way, when her little friends get here, we can have a complete set of pixies."

"Yeah!" Stormy agreed; Darcy nodded. Icy walked up to me, imprisoned in the ice, and scratched my cheek with the tip of her long fingernail.

"Poor thing," She said. "Powerless and helpless at the hands of your mother's worst enemies!"

She cackled along with two other witches, and Madea and Crystal. Suddenly, there was a booming sound and I could see lights coming from the tunnel where the twins had brought me in.

"Looks like our guests are here," Stormy said.

"No…," I whispered.

"Isabelle! We're coming!" Violet's voice shouted from the tunnel. My friends flew into the room, transformed, along with Headmistress Faragonda.

"Bravo," Icy complimented them. "You actually managed to find our lair. Too bad you won't live to tell anyone about it!"

The girls saw me trapped; there were expressions of fear and shock on their faces.

"Isabelle, are you alright?" Violet asked.

"W-why on earth did you guys come here?" I asked them.

"We had to at least try to save you," Rachel said.

"Yeah we couldn't just stand by and do nothing!" Melody cried out. "And have you any idea how worried we were about you? Violet's been the most worried of all!"

"How sweet," Icy smirked. "But even so I'm afraid you little pixies stand no chance against us!"

"I'll show you who's a pixie!" Melody growled and charged forward at Icy in anger.

"Stupid girl," she said all cocky. I shot her a death glare; how dare she hurt my friend! If I had enough power, I'd give her the butt-whooping of a lifetime! Madea and Crystal both shot energy blasts at my friends; luckily Ms. Faragonda was there.

"Shield!" She formed a bubble around me and my friends, and herself, which protected us from the attack.

"Now aren't you glad she came with us?" Nicole asked Melody, who had recovered.

"It's just a shield," Melody said. "We could have done that."

Rachel melted the ice that held me, and then hoisted me up by putting my arm around her shoulder.

"Hold still, Isabelle," Faragonda said. "I'm going to give you a boost of energy. It may not be enough for you to transform but it will be enough to get you back on your feet."

She put her hand in front of my chest and a glow came from it. I had a good, strong feeling inside; the aches went away and I could feel my energy coming back; I stood up on my own.

"Thanks, Ms. Faragonda," I said.

She nodded. "Now we will need more than just a shield to get out of here."

"So what should we do?" Violet asked.

Faragonda bit her lip. "There's a technique we can use but it will be tricky. Most freshman fairies can't use it properly but we'll have to try."

"What's the technique?" Rachel asked.

"Convergence," Faragonda said. "It will require focusing your energy and then combining into one single attack but all of us will need absolute trust in each other and total harmony."

"The shield is weakening!" Nicole cried out and she was right; the bubble around us beginning to fade. Around now my strength was returning and I didn't feel weak anymore.

"We'll have to act now," Faragonda said; she turned to me. "I'm sorry; Isabelle, but you don't have enough energy for a convergence attack."

"I understand," I felt like I had enough fighting for one day.

"Let's do this," Rachel said; the others nodded in agreement.


	21. The Power of Believing

Chapter 21: The Power of Believing

I stood back as I watched my friends and Ms. Faragonda stand together, facing the enemy. I sneered at Madea's smug face and Crystal looking like she was about to burst from excitement. Ms. Faragonda stood straight up in front of the other five Winx.

"Alright; get ready, girls," she said. "Remember, focus your energy and believe in one another as well as yourselves. Rachel, start us off!"

"I'm on it!" Rachel walked in front of Faragonda. "Drop of Light!" Her attack glowed bright yellow in a perfect beam of energy.

"Burst of Sound!" Melody's attack combined with Rachel's and turned it orange.

"Ivy Enchantment!" Violet shouted.

"Digital Data Storm!" Went Nicole.

"Water Whirlpool!" Then came Cheyenne. All of their attacks combined into a multi-colored beam that blasted straight to Madea and Crystal.

"Convergence!" All the girls shouted in unison. Their combined attack sent the twins flying, flinging into the wall, which they collided with a thud and fell to the ground.

I punched the air in excitement. "Way to go, guys!" I congratulated my friends. They all nodded at me and smiled; Faragonda nodded at them proudly. My happiness at my friends' success was suddenly cut short by the sound of cackled laughter. I turned to see the Trix floating in the air above us; each of them had grins on their faces. I wrinkled my brow; why were they so happy? Didn't we just take down their minions? Something was going on.

"Well done," Icy said. "You five pixies managed to do a convergence attack; color me impressed."

"Then why are you looking so cheerful?" Melody interrogated.

"Because there's no way your attack can defeat US!" Stormy said.

"What makes you so sure?" Violet asked.

"We're never wrong," Icy said. "You may think you're able to beat us but it's going to take a little more than what you just did to send us packing, sister!"

"We'll see about that!" Rachel shouted.

The five of them used their convergence attack again but the Trix were prepared. They used their own combined attack which was clearly stronger. I clenched my fist; we were losing and I was too powerless to do anything. I had to do **something; **any later and my friends would be turned to fairy dust and I wouldn't let that happen. But what could I do? I shut my eyes and clutched the top of my head; _'think,'_ I thought to myself. _'There has to be has to be a way…'_ Suddenly Faragonda's words came into my mind: _'Believe in one another as well as yourselves!' _Believe in myself…and my friends; I looked up at them fighting using all they had; I could see how well they worked together and I realized something. I remembered something my Mom once told me: _'It doesn't matter who or what you face as long as you believe in yourself and the people who love you.' _

"I** do** believe in myself," I said silently; and then I felt all my energy come back. "I DO BELIEVE!"

I felt empowered with so much energy; it was as if my own spirit was joining with my magical essence. I transformed and flew up into the air to join my friends' attack with a Dragon's Mighty Flame. My attack increased the convergence incredibly; Faragonda also joined in. The Trix seemed surprised and their attack began to grow weaker as ours grew stronger.

"W-what's happening?" Darcy said.

"So…so much…positive energy," Stormy stammered. "I…can't take…can't take so much at once!"

"No, no!" Icy growled. "This can't be; they are just a bunch of weak, puny, freshmen fairies! It's not possible for them to be this…powerful! Ugh!"

With a groan the witches fell to the ground; Madea and Crystal helped Darcy and Stormy up while Icy got up on her own. She huffed and growled as all seven of us fairies flew down.

"You little pixies!" She snarled. "You think you can beat us; just you wait! We'll be back and, when we meet again, you'll all be sorry!"

In a flash they were gone; my friends and I shared glances before jumping into the air and cheering. We grabbed each other in a big group hug and jumped up and down. Neither of us could believe what just happened.

"We did great!" Nicole beamed.

"Great? We were off the wall!" Melody cried.

"Totally awesome!" Rachel and Cheyenne said at the same time, and then jinxed and double jinxed at each other, and then giggled.

Violet and I hugged each other for long time.

"I'm so glad you're okay," She said as we pulled apart. "And I'm so proud of you, Izzy. How did you manage to attack?"

"Yeah!" The girls agreed.

I smiled and shrugged. "I just did what Ms. Faragonda said; I believed in myself and in you guys."

I winked at Faragonda, who smiled.

"You all did very well," She said. "I'm extremely proud; though this isn't your last battle with the witches, you have made your families and your school quite proud."

We smiled and then hugged each other one last time before heading back to Alfea.


	22. Chasing a Stinker & Holding Hands

Chapter 22

When we got back to Alfea we were surprised to see our parents, all of them, and our brothers waiting for us. My mom held me so tight and my dad kissed my forehead; even Keith hugged me, and then he tussled my hair and said "I'm proud of you, squirt."

"I'm so proud of you, honey," Mom said as she hugged me again. "You're finally on the right path of becoming a true fairy. Not only did you defeat the witches, but you believed in yourself and that itself is stronger than anything in the world."

"So you really think I can be a true fairy?" I asked her; it meant a lot to me to hear it from her.

"We're sure of it, sweetheart," Daddy leaned forward and kissed my forehead again. "You have already passed a very difficult challenge, and you succeeded beyond everyone's expectations."

I hugged them both, and then the other girls came over and we gathered in a circle. We put our arms around each other in a big group hug; gave each other big smiles and cheered "WINX CLUB: TOGETHER FOREVER!" All the grown-ups cheered with us, and we gave each other one final group hug.

"We make one heck of a team," said Rachel.

"You can say that again!" I said all smiles.

"Ok; we make one he-"Rachel was suddenly cut off when Cheyenne jumped onto her back and forced her down to the ground in a tumble. "Dog pile!" She squealed; Melody jumped on top of her, followed by Nicole, Violet, and then me. We all laughed as we moved together in a pile, and then finally pulled apart lying on the grass, huffing as we giggled and pulled strands of grass and leaves from our hair.

"How childish," Keith walked over with Stephen and Joel at his side; I was surprised to see Tulio there behind Joel; he smiled at me and I felt my cheeks go hot. Keith shook his head with a smile on his lips; I stuck my tongue out at him and he smirked.

"Too childish," he said. "You're one to talk," I said.

"Whaddya mean?" He asked with his eyes narrowed. "Oh nothing," I said, and then I looked at Violet and giggled. "You meant something," Keith said as he came closer to me. "What did you mean, that I'm not as grown up as I seem?"

"You mean you didn't know?" I teased; he scowled, and then smirked and moved forward, bending down, and hoisted me up over his shoulder with my feet dangling over his stomach. "What are you doing?" I laughed, both happy and annoyed. "Teaching you to respect your big brother!" He shouted while laughing. He twirled me around in circles, making me dizzy, as I wiggled and laughed. Everyone around us starting laughing as well; seeing the two of us as we were must have been pretty funny.

"Put. Me. Down!" I shouted when my blood started rushing to my head; instead Keith just laughed and spun the other direction. "Keith, if I get a major headache tomorrow, it'll be your fault!"

"Oh, boo-hoo!" He mocked; realizing he wasn't going to listen, I decided to use force and kick him in the gut with my right foot. He let out an "oof!" before letting go and I slid head first onto the ground; Keith rubbed his stomach.

"That hurt," He whined. "Aw, sorry," I mocked

"You're not really sorry," he pouted, then smiled and bent down, and started tickling me. "Hey! No! Not that!" I squealed. "Cut it out! Please cut it out!"

"Alright, you two, that's enough," Dad walked over and pulled Keith away. Tulio came over and offered his hand to me. "Thanks," I said as he helped me up.

"No problem," He smiled. "What you and your friends did was amazing; I'm really impressed."

"So am I, though somehow I don't think this is our last fight," I admitted. "I have a feeling we will see the Trix and their twins again soon. And I have to say I'm a little worried about what's to come."

"I'm sure you can handle it," He said. "You are, after all, a very brave girl."

He offered his hand and I took it; he gave my hand a nice squeeze before leading me inside the school. It felt good to hold hands with him; it gave me a feeling of comfort that helped ease the anxiety inside me. It was true that I had a feeling we would meet the Trix again but right now we could just enjoy our victory.

Man, I love high school.

**Authors Note:**

**Hey, everyone! Stay tuned for the next story: Winx Next Generation: The Ice Prince. Summary: Violet falls in love with a handsome Red Fountain student named Ian and he returns her feelings. There's just one problem; he's Icy's son.  
**


End file.
